Our Little Family
by totalizzyness
Summary: Headcanon mainly; set sometime in the distant future, Castiel still has his angel powers and is married to Dean. The two live a very domestic life with their five-year-old daughter, Mary. - It's not "finished" but it is at the same time; I'll just add to this whenever I get inspiration, there's no set ending.
1. The HandPrint

**Domestic Destiel; Dean and Castiel have a five-year-old called Mary who they saved three years ago. Sorry for how bad this is, I just had some head-canon and needed to get it out. So here it is:**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Dean nodded, not looking down from the morning paper, humming in acknowledgement; "yeah baby?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your arm!"

"There's nothing on my arm, baby."

"No daddy, look! There!"

Dean felt a tiny little finger poke him in the shoulder; he sighed quietly, putting down his paper and looked down at his daughter, who was gently poking his shoulder where Cas' brand was. His lips thinned; the mark had been there so long he'd forgotten about it. Much like his anti-possession tattoo, it was just a part of him, like his freckles.

"Oh, um... That's papa's hand."

The little girl giggled; "why?"

Dean smiled and reached out, gripping his daughter by the waist and hauling her on to his knee; "well Mary... You know what papa is, right?"

"An angel!"

"And... Do you remember how we met?"

Mary giggled as Dean began bouncing her on his knee; "he saved you from Hell."

"Exactly. And when he did, this happened," Dean explained, motioning to his shoulder.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I love your daddy very much," Cas answered, appearing behind Dean and plucking their daughter from his knee. Dean smiled and turned to watch his angel-husband cradle the five-year-old to his chest, whispering things in her ear that made her giggle. His heart melted when he saw them together. Castiel had become almost human, whilst still maintaining his angelic powers, and little Mary was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. She'd been rescued when she was two when her parents were possessed; there'd been no way to save them, and Mary had no other family to take her in.  
He became fiercely protective of her, refusing to leave her in an orphanage or another home, insisting he and Cas could look after her fine. And to Sam's surprise they had. Dean stopped hunting - or at least stopped going on the dangerous hunts - and stayed home with Cas and Mary; home being Bobby's. Dean even got an honest job, saving up money to get his new family their own home.

"Why's my hand not on daddy? I love him too!"

Dean smiled at Mary's pout.

"Ah, but do you love him more than me?" Cas challenged, giving his daughter an assertive stare. Mary comically put her finger to her lips and looked up at the ceiling, before nodding.

"Yes!"

Dean chuckled and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Castiel and Mary; "come on, don't fight over me. You both love me equally. Right?"

Cas frowned playfully; "I suppose."

Mary crossed her arms across her chest; "no! I love you more than papa! Lots more!"

She began bouncing in Cas' arms, making grabby hands at Dean until he pulled her to him.

"Ok, you love me more... But papa still gets his hand on my shoulder."

Mary pouted again; "but I want to have my hand on your shoulder too!"

"We'll see."

He pressed several kisses to her face, making her giggle and squirm until he plopped her back down to the floor. Still giggling, she ran out of the kitchen to go play in the living room. Dean smiled happily at Cas, sliding his arms around his waist.

"Jealous?"

Castiel huffed out a breathy laugh, resting his head on Dean's shoulder; "she's picked up the Winchester-stubbornness."

"That's a yes, then?"

Smiling, Cas looked up at his husband, giving him an I-love-you-so-much-I-can't-even-begin-to-explain-look; "I don't know who's worse."

"You love it."

"I love you."

Dean's heart melted, again; "I love you too."

* * *

Dean was lounging across the sofa, absentmindedly flicking through TV channels whilst Mary did finger-painting on the floor. There were week old newspapers laid out underneath her to prevent paint from getting on the carpet, something Dean wasn't too bothered about but for some reason Castiel was some kind of clean-freak. Mary giggled as she painted cats, dogs, lions, and other four-legged creatures which all looked the same with her under-developed skills. Dean smiled, loving the sound of his daughter enjoying herself.  
It was a warm day; Cas was outside doing something to the garden, leaving Dean to watch their daughter paint wearing his ratty jeans and wife-beater. The heat was slowly getting to Dean; he began to feel drowsy; Mary's giggles were beginning to lull him to sleep. He awoke from his semi-consciousness to a wet feeling on his arm and Mary giggling down his ear.

"Look daddy! I love you much more than papa!"

Dean looked down and smiled at the bright blue tiny hand-print on his arm, the cool paint warming up with his skin. Mary had a huge grin on her face and a blue hand.

"So you do."

Letting out another giggle, Mary did a small victory dance and fell down to her knees to continue painting. Dean looked down at the paintings she'd done, picking one up.

"I think I'll put this one on the fridge, yeah?"

Mary nodded, not looking up from her art; Dean got up from the sofa, walking through the kitchen - depositing the painting on the counter - and went out through to the garden, smiling at his husband kneeling by a flower-bed. He quietly walked up behind him, reaching out to grasp his shoulders.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas... You're losing by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Check it out."

Castiel looked up, frowning at the blue hand-print on Dean's arm; "oh dear."

"Yeah, how are you planning on retaliating?"

Cas wiped his hands clean on his gardening jeans and pulled himself to his feet, sliding his arms around his husband's waist; "if she's playing dirty I might have to up my game."

Dean laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' forehead; "I actually like it. Y'know?"

"What, the rivalry between our daughter and I, or...?"

"The hand-print... Maybe if it was a little higher up, though."

Castiel nodded, getting a good look at the hand-print; "a little clearer too?"

"...Do you think I should?"

"It's certainly a nice idea."

Dean smiled, pulling Cas a little closer, rubbing their noses together; "you won't be jealous?"

"Don't be silly."

"Good."

Tightening his grip on Cas, Dean pulled his husband in to a soft kiss, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt where it had creased at the small of his back. Cas hummed appreciatively, raising his hands to grip on to Dean's shoulders as the kiss transitioned from PG to R.

* * *

Castiel smiled at his daughter bouncing around the front room. Dean was due home "when the big hand was on the three", which it was. Mary had been sat staring at the clock intently until quarter past, when she jumped up singing "daddy's nearly home!" repeatedly. Cas had accidentally - and foolishly - told her Dean had a surprise for her. There was the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine outside, making Mary squeal in delight and run to the window.

"He's here! Daddy's here! Look!"

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to sit against his hip. She vibrated excitedly, waiting for Dean to enter the house. When he did, Mary scrambled in Cas' grip, trying to rush to her other father.

"What's my surprise? Papa said you have a surprise for me! What is it?"

Dean chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair; "hold on a sec, baby, daddy needs to talk to papa, ok? Go wait on the sofa."

Mary nodded and obediently went back in to the living room. Dean gripped Cas' arm and pulled him in to the kitchen; his first job being to re-stick Mary's finger-painting back on to the fridge. Castiel smiled.

"So?"

Dean shrugged his jacket off, hissing in pain a little, and shrugged off his overshirt, before rolling up his t-shirt sleeve. There was a square of black plastic taped to his right shoulder. Cas smiled.

"Looks like you could use some mojo."

Dean laughed and nodded, peeling the black plastic off. Castiel gently placed his hand on the shoulder, relieving Dean of any pain.

"So... Let's go surprise Mary!"

Dean pulled his sleeve back down and led the way in to the living room where Mary was sat on the sofa, her tiny legs dangling down, her hands neatly folded in her lap. Dean grinned.

"Hey, Mary."

The little girl grinned up at her parents; "daddy!"

"You want your surprise?"

Mary hopped from the sofa, bouncing about the floor until she landed with a thud at Dean's feet; "what is it? Is it a doggy? What is it?"

Cas chuckled and picked Mary up so she was head-height with her father. Still grinning, Dean rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of Mary's hand-print, similar to Cas' brand. Mary squealed loudly, wriggling about to get a better look.

"It's my hand!"

"Are you sure? You might have to check!"

Giggling, Mary put her hand over the tattoo; a perfect fit; "it is! It's my hand! Look, papa! My hand is on daddy too!"

Castiel smiled; "so you do... I suppose that means you love him more?"

Mary pouted; "no. We love him the same. Uncle Sam said I need to share him."

Dean grinned and plucked his daughter from Cas' arms; "that's my girl. But just so you know, I love papa more than you do."

The little girl looked absolutely scandelised; "you do not! I love him more!"

Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around his odd but amazing little family.


	2. IceCream?

**Warning: homophobic slurs**

* * *

Dean leant against the Impala, waiting for school to finish so he could whisk Mary home and do all the fun things daddies did with their daughters. Eventually the bell rang and few moments later, a herd of small children were charging in to the yard, squealing and laughing and shouting as they ran to their parents. Dean spotted his blonde six-year-old; his face fell when he saw her large scowl, arms cross against her chest as she stomped over to him. He knelt in front of her, gently grasping her shoulders.

"What's wrong baby?"

Mary pouted; "I got shouted at today."

"What-why? What did you do?"

He could see Mary's lip begin to wobble, her eyes beginning to water.

"We were painting pictures of our families, and I was drawing you and papa and uncle Sammy… And then Nicky Byrne started making fun of me, for having two daddies. He said it was weird, and wrong, and that you're going to Hell, and I don't want you to go to Hell again! So… I hit him. I know I shouldn't daddy, but-"

Dean pulled Mary to his chest, stroking her hair as she began sobbing in to his chest; "it's ok, Mary. I'm not going to Hell. Again. Papa wouldn't allow it, you know he wouldn't."

"But then Miss Freeman shouted at me! And put me in time out! Nicky didn't get a telling off!"

Dean did a double-take; "what? He didn't?"

"No! He got a lolly!"

"Right… Let's go talk to Miss Freeman shall we? And after, we're getting ice cream. You're a good girl."

Mary's face instantly lit up; "really? Ice cream?"

"Ice cream… Come on."

Dean stood up, hoisting his daughter up in to his arms and sitting her against his hip as he walked back up to the school building.

* * *

After getting home, Dean waited until Mary was happily running around the garden to tell Cas about their day.

"Stupid fucking bitch. She did nothing! It's not her job to teach children about gay people. Fucking… It's her job to teach kids not to be pricks though, right? She didn't do anything to that fucking Byrne kid! Oh no, wait. She gave him a fucking treat! Aparently we've got to take it up with his parents! Cas, can you smite her? Please? I'm not having that abomination teach our daughter!"

Castiel smiled meekly, rubbing Dean's shoulders; "she'll be judged in due time, Dean. But this is our daughter, we can't just kill her teacher. Perhaps we should meet with the boy's parents. And if we cannot reconcile our differences we take it up with the principle."

Dean let out a long sigh; "but Cas-"

"-Dean! There are ways of dealing with this. I can't smite everyone who anoys you."

"You should."

Castiel smiled at Dean's childish pout; "tomorrow, I'll come with you to pick up Mary. We'll talk to the boy's parents."

"I bet you they're God-bothering rednecks."

"God bothering?"

"You know what I mean."

Castiel cupped his husbands face, still smiling; "I do… I love how protective you are… I love you."

Dean finally smiled, reaching out to grasp Cas' waist; "I love you too, you sappy… Lean… Mean… Smiting machine!"

Cas chuckled; "you're an idiot."

"You love me."

"Shut up."

* * *

The next day, Dean was waiting by the Impala as usual, with Castiel by his side, looking around the yard curiously.

"So what are we going to do? March up to him and tell him to teach his kid right?"

Castiel shrugged; "I suppose we shall have to see."

"You're no help."

Cas went to reply when the bell sounded, and the children could be heard running through the school, the front doors bursting open as they flooded the playground. After a couple of moments Mary skipped over to her fathers, clutching a painting. She grinned and thrust it up in to Cas' face.

"This is the painting I did yesterday! See! There's you and daddy! And Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Bobby, and that's Fluffy!"

Dean smiled, picking his daughter up as Cas looked at the painting; "we don't have a dog, Mary."

"Uncle Sammy said he was going to get me one for my birthday!"

"Oh did he? I'll be having words with Uncle Sammy… But right now we need to have words with Nicky's parents. Where are they?"

Mary looked around the playground before pointing; "there!"

Dean and Castiel looked over to see a large, bulky guy wearing a tank-top talking to a small boy. Dean grimaced.

"Cas. He has a tattoo. On his face!"

Cas quickly put Mary's bag and painting in to the car before standing firmly at his husband's side; "that doesn't mean he can't be spoken to in a calm, reasonable manner."

"Are you kidding me? Look at that guy! He's clearly been to prison!"

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean. I think I can handle him."

Dean suddenly grinned; "what are we waiting for?"

Dropping Mary down to the floor carefully, he took her hand and let her lead them over to Nicky and his dad. Dean cleared his throat.

"Mr Byrne?"

The large man spun around, glaring; "what?"

Nicky grabbed his father's hand and began tugging on it; "that's them dad. The queers!"

Dean's eyes widened, shocked to hear a six-year-old use such language. The large man snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, these is them, right?"

"We wish to talk about what happened yesterday? With our children."

The man glared; "you mean your little bitch punched my son."

"My little-"

Dean let go of Mary's hand, cleanching his fist; Cas rest his hand on Dean's shoulder, urging him to keep calm.

"Your son was out of line."

Mr Byrne scoffed; "he was telling it how it is! You and your fag boyfriend are going to Hell! We don't want your sorts round here!"

Dean opened his mouth but was cut off by Cas.

"Mr Byrne, it'd be appreciated if you refrained from using such language in front of our daughter. As for your belief that my husband and I shall go to Hell for being in a loving relationship is wrong. It is neither God's business nor concern what humans do with their genitals. Two men have just as much right to raise a family as a man and a woman."

"I think you'll find you're wrong, queer! It's wrong! It says so in the Bible!"

"The Bible contains many inaccuracies."

"The Bible is God's word! Have you read it?"

Dean scoffed; "something tells me you can't even read."

"Dean stop. As I said before, not everything in the Bible is correct, Mr Byrne. It clearly says in the Bible that one is not supposed to taint their skin, but I see you have a tattoo."

"God ain't gonna care if I got some marks on me."

"Nor shall he care if I am in love with a man."

"Being a fag is different!"

Dean sighed; "come on, Cas. We're not going to get anything from this dick."

"Who are you calling a dick? I should punch that smirk right off your pretty face!"

"You think I'm pretty? Are you're calling me gay?"

The man's face began glowing red; "you're asking for it!"

"Look. Get your son to apologise to my daughter and we'll leave."

"My son ain't apologising for nothing! You should teach that bitch of yours to keep her filthy hands to herself!"

Castiel glared; "I ask you stop calling my daughter names, Mr Byrne."

"Or else what? You gonna make me?"

"If needs be, yes."

Suddenly Mary piped up, letting go of Dean's jeans and coming out from behind him; "stop being mean to my daddies! You're just a big, mean, rude man!"

Mr Byrne scoffed, pushing Mary forcefully, sending her skidding to her backside. Without blinking, Dean threw a hard punch at the man's face, sending him reeling slightly before dropping down to Mary's side, picking her up. The man went to punch him back but Castiel stood in the way, his fist connecting with Cas' jaw as if it were a brick wall. Castiel didn't blink as Mr Byrne began cradling his hand.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter! Or my husband. You will not live to regret it."

Scowling, he went to punch Castiel a second time, but the angel caught it mid-swing, clenching tightly. He howled in pain as bones could be heard cracking; Castiel still wore a straight face. He finally let go, pushing the man back.

"Your hand is broken. You'll want to go to the hospital. You'll also do well to keep your family away from mine if you don't want trouble."

Without waiting for a response, Castiel took Dean's hand and led him and Mary back over to the Impala. Wordlessly, they all climbed in to the car, Mary taking a seat on Cas' lap, and pulled out of the school yard.

"Well," Dean sighed afte a long while of silence; "that went… Well?"

"…Can I get ice cream?" Mary asked, peering up at Cas with her big blue eyes. Castiel smiled.

"You got ice cream yesterday."

"…You can get ice cream."

"Would I have to share my ice cream?"

"You've always got to share, Papa!"

Cas smirked over at Dean; "ice cream?"


	3. Muffin

Dean groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead as the small beagle puppy bounced around his feet, yipping insistently. He glared up at Castiel, as if the dog's presence was his fault. Castiel glared back.

"Don't look at me like that. This was Sam's doing."

"I know. I'm going to kill him."

Cas took the dog's bowl to the sink, filling it with water; "just think about how happy Mary will be. She's finally got a dog."

"Yeah, and in two months we'll be the one taking her on walks and she'll be begging us for a pony."

"I have the feeling you're going to become very attached to this dog."

"No. I'm going to actively hate it."

"I bet in three weeks I find you asleep together on the couch."

"I hate you."

Cas chuckled and placed the water bowl down on the floor, the puppy instantly bounding over to it; "no, you hate Sam."

Dean grumbled; "yeah. I fucking hate Sam."

* * *

Eventually, school finished and Sam was bringing his niece home for her early birthday surprise. Dean was sat on the front porch waiting for them to arrive, whilst Castiel entertained the puppy in the back yard. Sam pulled up in his Prius, Mary diving out and running up the path in to her father's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy guess what!"

Dean smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his daughter's forehead; "what?"

"I got all my spellings right! Ten out of ten!"

"That's awesome! So Pappa sitting up all night with you paid off, huh?"

"It did! Only me and Imogen Pike got all of them right! Miss gave us both some candy, and everyone else was really jealous!"

"I bet they were."

"I saved a piece for Pappa," she grinned, holding out a piece of candy in a red wrapper; "because he helped me with my spellings… Where is he?"

Dean smirked, slipping his arm around Mary's waist; "he's a little busy at the moment. Sit down a minute, Mary. I want to talk to you."

The little girl dropped her bag at Dean's feet and perched herself on her father's knee, his hands tucked neatly in her lap. Sam leant on the banister of the stairs, grinning at his brother.

"Who do you love most, in the entire world?"

Mary frowned; "can I say more than one person?"

"That depends."

"You and Pappa of course… And Uncle Sammy."

"Good answer. And… How old are you on the 14th?"

"Seven!"

"And what do you want for your birthday?"

Mary began playing with the hem of her blue dress; "what I'd really really like is a dog. But Uncle Sammy said they're a lot of responsibility."

"They are. You'd have to look after it."

"I would, Daddy! I'd feed it, and give it water, and give it a bath, and I'd walk it every day! It could sleep in my bed! And I'd love it, Daddy. I'd be it's best friend, ever!"

Dean smiled; "what would you call it?"

"Um… If it was a boy, I'd call it Steven."

Dean grimaced, secretly thankful the dog was female.

"And if it was a girl, I'd call it Muffin."

"Muffin's nice."

"Yeah… Do you think I'd be allowed a dog then, Daddy?"

Dean smirked, standing up and pulling his daughter up to sit against his hip; "well I'm convinced. I'm not sure you'll be able to talk Pappa round though. We can give it a try."

Sam chuckled; "your dad's right, Mary. Pappa's a real stick-in-the-mud. I'm not sure he knows how to have fun."

"I'll show him! I'm a big girl, I can look after a dog!"

"Well let's go. I'm sure if you give him the eyes Uncle Sammy taught you, he'll have a hard time saying no."

Sam walked in to the house first, leading the way through to the back yard, Dean following with Mary sat against his side.

"Hey Cas, your daughter wants a word with you!" Sam called, a grin stuck on his face. Castiel had his back turned to his family, trying his best to keep the dog in his arms quiet. Mary slipped out of Dean's arms and marched up to her other father.

"Pappa! I want a dog!"

Castiel grinned, turning around to face his daughter, the puppy squirming in his arms. Mary's jaw dropped, a barely audible squeal coming out of her mouth. The dog heard it as it began to go nuts, barking and squirming even more.

"Is this one okay?" Cas asked, putting it down. It began jumping up at Mary's feet, yipping cheerfully. Mary rushed forwards, clutching at Cas' trousers, burying her face in to his legs.

"Oh my gosh Pappa this is the best thing ever—you actually got me a dog—I love it—I actually have a dog—what it is—it is it a girl?"

Castiel chuckled as Mary took in a deep breath; "it's a girl. And actually Uncle Sam got her for you."

Mary looked up, her eyes wet with happy tears; "and I get to keep her?"

"So long as you look after her."

"I love you so much Pappa!"

Castiel bent down to scoop his daughter up in to his arms, her little arms wrapping around his neck, almost choking him. He chuckled as she began crying, carrying her over to Sam and Dean, the dog bouncing at his feet, still barking. Dean scowled at his brother playfully.

"You broke my daughter, you dick."

Sam laughed and stood behind Cas, pushing some of Mary's hair from her face, wiping a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb; "what's up, Squirt? Why are you crying?"

Mary let out a quiet sob; "I'm just so happy! Thank you, Uncle Sam! I love her! I promise I'll look after her!"

Castiel let Mary go over to Sam, clinging to her over-sized Uncle as she continued to cry. He mumbled little phrases of encouragement to stop her crying and promises of things they can do with her new puppy. Dean shuffled over to his husband, draping his arm over his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"This, right here… Totally worth getting a dog."

Cas smiled and leant up to give Dean a quick kiss; "how long until she stops crying?"

"Maybe we could distract her with the dog? I hate seeing her cry, even if it's happy tears."

"Good idea."

Dean pulled his angel in to a quick embrace, pressing a kiss to his temple before walking over to Sam and Mary, poking his daughter in the back; "Mary, are you going to stop crying?"

Mary looked around, her eyes still welling up with tears; "give me five minutes, daddy."

Sam and Dean both laughed; Sam passing the small girl over to his brother.

"How about… You and Pappa go upstairs and get cleaned up, and then… I think it's time for Muffin to go on a walk… And you're a big girl, right? You said you'd take her on all her walks?"

Mary began bouncing happily, her tears magically stopping; "yes! Yes! Pappa! I need to go get changed!"

She squirmed out of Dean's arms and ran over to Cas, grabbing his hand and dragging him in to the house. Sam grinned and elbowed Dean.

"See? Told you she'd love it. And by extension, you love it too."

Dean pointed at his brother menacingly; "you, are house training it!"

* * *

Two months later, Dean was going through Cas' phone, in a non-snoopy way, in an it-was-there way. He didn't read the texts, or check the calls made, he trusted his husband. Instead, he went through the pictures and videos. Cas' phone screamed out 'doting Daddy'; there was hundreds of pictures of Mary. Mary in a new dress; Mary in her Halloween costume; Mary asleep in a strange place; Mary on Sam's shoulders. Videos of Mary singing a song she learnt at school; or reading a book to Muffin; or teaching Dean rules to a new board game. Dean then stumbled across Castiel's 'I love my husband' folder. Pictures of Dean asleep; more pictures of Dean asleep; pictures of Dean topless; pictures of Dean fresh out of the shower; pictures of Dean dressed up for their anniversary dinner; pictures of Dean passed out from amazing sex; pictures of Dean in just his boxers. His husband was quite perverted.

And then Dean found the incriminating pictures of him liking the dog. Castiel appeared to have quite the collection of Dean asleep on the sofa with Muffin curled up on his chest or feet. He scowled as he went through picture after picture after picture. Cas chose that moment to wander in to the kitchen, peering over Dean's shoulder and laughing.

"I told you you'd like the dog. I told you you'd let it sleep with you on the couch."

Dean scowled; "blow me."

"Well, Mary's at school… Do you want to move it to the bedroom?"


End file.
